1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for containing and dispensing liquid. More specifically, this invention is directed to a collapsible container for use in a bag-in-box apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of post-mix beverage systems, an apparatus commonly known as a bag-in-box package is used to store and dispense beverages such as soft drinks. Typically, such bag-in-box packages comprise a collapsible bag or bladder disposed within a cardboard box. The bag has a spout for filling the bag with liquid, and the spout protrudes through a wall of the box for dispensing the liquid from the bag, usually by connection to a pump. One of the problems associated with such bag-in-box packages is that the bag collapses upon itself as the liquid is withdrawn, which tends to create pockets of liquid that are isolated from the spout and cannot be withdrawn from the bag. Thus, the residual portion of liquid remaining in the bag is wasted.
One possible solution to the foregoing problem is to place an evacuation strip inside the bag as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,493 to Boone et al. The bag of the '493 patent contains an elongated, narrow, flexible evacuation strip comprising a plurality of upstanding ribs. The evacuation strip is attached to the inner surface of one of the bag walls. A spout is disposed through a wall of the bag, and the evacuation strip is in liquid communication with the spout. As the bag collapses upon withdrawal of the liquid through the spout, the ribs of the evacuation strip prevent the walls of the bag from isolating pockets of liquid from the spout. The evacuation strip thus enables substantially complete withdrawal of the liquid from the bag. However, the evacuation strip adds an extra complication to the bag manufacturing process.
Another possible attempt to solve the problem of incomplete withdrawal of the liquid from such bag-in-box packages is to place the packages on slanted racks. By orienting the package such that the spout is at the lowest possible point, gravity will assist in forcing the liquid toward the spout. However, the need for a special slanted rack is a disadvantage to such an arrangement. Another disadvantage is the required orientation of the spout in a particular position, namely, at the lowest possible point.
In light of the foregoing disadvantages, it would be a significant advancement in the art of liquid dispensing to provide a collapsible container for use in a bag-in-box package that would enable substantially complete withdrawal of the liquid from the container without the use of an evacuation strip or slanted rack.